fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Test meets Penelope Spectra
After Susan Test ran away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly she hears a voice. "Susan, you poor child." says a voice. Susan turned to see Penelope Spectra, who came to make Susan's dreams come true. "You're Penelope Spectra---the secretary lady!" Susan exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right, girl." Penelope answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the woman asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Susan turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Penelope. "What if I could make all your dreams come true?" Susan turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Penelope said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Susan asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Penelope replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Susan asked, eagerly. Penelope went over to Susan and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, Gene the Genie, Lumpy, and Roo ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Susan was in danger. "This is terrible! Lumpy, Roo! You guys go tell her family!" Gene urged them. "Okay!" Lumpy nodded as he and Roo ran to tell her family, but they were blocked by Kaa and Dijon. "Have we got a deal?" Penelope asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Susan asked, curiously. "That's right, cupcake." Penelope said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." "M-my voice?" Susan asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Penelope said. "You've got to get Mr. Bright Boy to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Penelope told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Penelope warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are King Hugh and Queen Lila's daughter and Johnny and Mary's sister. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Penelope said, by telling a story to the girl. "Are you sure you won't listen to your parents or your siblings?" the woman asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Penelope told her. "Come on, sweetheart. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Penelope warned her. "Don't listen to her, Susan!" Gene cried, while Roo and Lumpy were concerned. Susan was still concerned for Gil Nexdor. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Penelope said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Susan called as Penelope turned to Susan, wrapped her around with her arm, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Susan asked. Penelope nodded "yes", while Kaa and Dijon were excited for the girl to sign the contract. Just then, Susan grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Penelope and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Penelope said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Susan! Don't!" Roo cried. "Please no!" Lumpy added. "Eddy, please! You've got to to stop her, kid!" Gene told him as he, Edd, and Ed ran towards Penelope. "Wait!" Eddy called, but Penelope ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Eddy was about to warn Susan, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Susan began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Susan clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb goes into Penelope's amulet. Lumpy, Roo, and Gene gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Eddy, Edd, and Ed saw Susan had been transformed into a mortal. Susan was now wearing an aqua strapless top, a matching skirt, and matching slippers. The girl grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Eddy cried as he, Edd, and Ed ran towards Susan and carried her to the mortal world. Penelope cackled in delight while Eddy carried Susan, who was unconscious to live. This time, Eddy brought her to the mortal world to see Gil. Category:Fan Fiction